


Baby Westergaard

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hans Has Feelings (Disney), Hans Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Hans' brothers were coming which forced Elsa and the others to see the young Prince in a much more vulnerable state, and rather than leave him, Elsa takes it upon herself to show Hans the family he should have had.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa & Hans & Kristoff (Disney), Anna & Hans (Disney), Elsa & Hans (Disney), Hans & Hans's Brothers (Disney), Hans & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time since meeting him Elsa had finally begun to pay attention to the young Prince, who she kept in the dungeons whilst they greeted his brothers that were here to collect him and take him back to the Southern Isle. However, what if she saw something, something that made her change her mind about sending the younger man back this home country.

12 older brothers. Hans Westergaard, the youngest Prince of the Southern Isle, the King and Queen’s thirteenth son, the youngest, smallest and most vulnerable and victimised of the Westergaard siblings. 

Only a few of the brothers were coming to retrieve their youngest brother. Elsa was to meet with the three elder Westergaard siblings, before letting them see their brother. When they arrived, they had to speak with the Queen in order for them to fully understand the nature of Hans’ crimes. Therefore Elsa was to be prepared for their arrival and sat awaiting them in the throne room.

Lars Westergaard the third born Prince of the Southern Isle had been sent by the eldest to attempt to keep the peace between both Arendelle and the Southern Isle. Caleb (the eldest of the 13 siblings) also sent along the twins Rudi and Runo, knowing full well that they’d be able to make Hans’ sorry he ever did any of this on their way back to their country. 

Making their way to the throne room the three muscular redheaded men were discussing what they were going to say to both the Queen and their little brother. Lars, having always been the kindest to the smallest Prince knew he would at least try to placate and understand Hans and his reasons. Rudi and Reno however were just looking forward to getting their hands on their weaker brother, the things they had planned for the other were even worse than the time they were able to pretend the younger didn’t exist or was invisible for two whole years. 

Sitting and waiting, Hans was nervous, who knew what was going to happen, the only thing he did know was that his brothers were going to make the rest of his life a living Hell. They hated him, he was always weak, even his father didn’t like him. Who was he without power?, who was he? Even he didn’t know.

Elsa was forced to sit on the throne and watch the young redhead in front of her fidget and she could hear his breathing begin to get a little faster, and his eyes widen as the two began to hear footsteps rapidly approaching. 

The doors opened opened with a loud bang and in walked one of Elsa’s men, who had acted as a guide for the three Princes from the docks to the throne room. “Your Highness, the Royal Princes of the Southern Isle” he announced. 

Upon hearing the announcement Hans almost seized up, his fast paced breathing slowed and the fidgeting halted, he was in pure survival mode.


	2. Chapter 2

The youngest prince had stopped his fidgeting and now sat as still as a statue. He kept his face down, looking down at his lap, somehow managing to look both contrite and terrified at the same time. 

As soon as their brother was in their line of sight the twins immediately began sniggering, but they had to attempt to hide it from their elder brother and Queen Elsa, they would have to save their comments for their journey home. 

“Thank you for coming” Elsa’s voice echoed around the room. 

“It’s an honour to meet you your highness” Lars replied, bowing before the Ice Queen. “I am so sorry for all of the problems our younger brother has caused you” he added, shooting a disappointed, yet concerned look at his youngest brother. 

Behind Lars, both Rudi and Runo were still snickering, and Hans never looked up. Elsa wondered what the reason behind that was, she would never not greet her sister, let alone not even look up to see her. 

“I apologise for the absence of both my sister and her Ice Cutter, she wanted to be here but they had other matters to attend to” Elsa said. 

“It is no problem your highness, I am sure they have already conveyed their story to you” Lars responded. 

“I’m sorry Lars and your Royal Highness, but we already know all we need to know. Our little brother was doing what he does best” Rudi said spitefully. 

“And what would that be if i may ask?” Elsa asked beginning to feel that agitation Hans was clearly feeling earlier.

“Ruining things whether it’s an event or someone’s life, he’ll find a way to break it or damage it, it’s his speciality” Runo said joining in with his twins line of conversation.

“Rudi, Runo, I'd appreciate it if you kept quiet and leave Hans alone” Lars tried to interject, despite being disappointed in his youngest brother, that didn’t mean he stopped loving him. 

Elsa just sat and watched the interaction, she saw how the words of the twins affected the young man in question, he continually flinched every time one of his brothers spoke. She was able to differentiate his responses between Lars and the twins.

“Why, that’s exactly why we’re here, he’s always going to be like this Lars, he’s never going to change, why waste anymore of your time on him” one of the twins spat out at their brother.

It was at this Hans looked up, but instead of looking at his brothers he chose to look at Elsa. She could now see tears glistening, threatening to fall out of those bright green eyes. She could never imagine anyone talking about their sibling in such a way and to hear it and see just how it was affecting the young man in front of her, she was beginning to see why he was the way he was. 

Just looking at the youngest prince of the Southern Isle she knew she couldn’t stand for this and knew that it would get worse on the journey home and when they get there. 

“Excuse me, your royal highnesses but would you mind if i just continue this discussion just with Prince Lars, I presume and Prince Hans alone” she said, unsure as to how they would respond. 

“We want to hear what Hans did and decide what we think would be an appropriate punishment for him” one of the twins said. 

“Rudi, Reno just wait here, Is there anywhere more private you would prefer to have this conversation your highness?” Lars asked. 

“I have an office of sorts we can talk in” Elsa responded.

“That would be perfect thank you” Lars said.


End file.
